


What's the worst that could happen?

by LillithMiles



Series: Agron, the bodyguard [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One song, Agron. Just one song. Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> 0,5% more of ~sexy timezz~in this one.  
> Also, what's a beta?  
> Dedicated to Martina.

"Please, dad, just this once! I need it!"

"Nasir, you are not going out and put yourself in danger just for dancing. If you want so much, invite your friends and dance here!"

"It's not the same! I want to go out! And see people and de-stress!"

"And become a target in your way..."

"Be quiet, Ashur. No one invited you to this conversation."

"How are you so selfish, little brother? Father turned our house into a fortress to keep us safe, he hired bodyguards to protect us and you want to spit in his efforts because you're stressed? What do you do to even be stressed?" 

"I'm a doctor, you moron!"

"No, you're a Med Student. There's a difference."

"Yes, I'm a student and I already work more than you."

"You can finish this foolish conversation by yourselves. And Nasir," The younger man turned to his father. "Be reasonable. And responsible."

He left and Nasir had to dig his nails in his palms to control himself. Ashur chuckled and ruffled his younger brother's hair, to piss him off more.

Nasir pushed his hand away and headed to the gym. He didn't want to work out, he wanted to go out and dance and drink and flirt and feel alive! Just for one night, just to remember the old times. Instead, he'd have to settle for the gym, already crowded with the bodyguards. Nasir felt worse. He was self-conscious; he wouldn't exercise in front of them. 

Noticing that Agron wasn't there, he decided to pretend he was looking for his bodyguard, so he would have a plausible excuse to leave, without seeming he was just avoiding the team.

"Have you guys seen Agron?"

"He went to bed early..."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, Spartacus." He smiled and left the gym, grateful that the little trick had worked. He decided to go to his own room and maybe do some push-ups to release the tension.

\----***----

Nasir had the intention of exercising, but he was in a bad mood and hearing Spartacus saying that Agron was in bed did nothing to help. 'Agron' and 'bed' were words that should never be together in the same sentence. Now, all he could think about was how Agron used to sleep. Pajamas? Only underwear? Maybe nothing on? Nasir sighed and ate another spoonful of ice cream. _Push-ups are good, but ice cream is better_ , he thought.

He was distracted by his cellphone ringing. It was Agron. _Fuck._

"Hello?"

_"You wanted to talk to me?"_

"It wasn't important. Nevermind. Did Spartacus wake you up? Because I didnt-"

_"I wasn't sleeping, relax. Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"_

_You fucker, if you only knew..._ "I'm fine. It's just... I want to go out, let loose, you know? I sound like a brat, but I'm tired of staying home!"

The silence on the other side of the line streched and stretched, until Nasir start to think that Agron's battery had died or something. When he finally spoke again, Nasir was sure Agron was an angel sent specially to him.

_"Meet me in the back door in 20 minutes. We're sneaking out tonight."_

\----***----

He danced and laughed and drank and flirted without a care in the world. The music was perfect and all he wanted was dance until his feet give up. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him to pay attention and be careful, but the music was loud and the alcohol was kicking in. That was a night to ignore little annoying voices.

He knew he could be careless (only for this night, he promised himself) because he knew Agron was watching him. And he trusted Agron to keep him safe.

 

\----***----

He watched Nasir as the man danced song after song, attracting looks from men and women. He saw him turning down all those who tried something. Every once in a while, Nasir would look straight at him and smile more and Agron would think one more time that that had been a good idea.

He took another sip of his water ( _Can't drink, I'm working_ , he had said to the barman) and let himself think of the consequences of his actions. He would probably be fired and no one would hire him ever again. What's the use of a bodyguard that doesn't play by the rules? That lets clients go out at night to do such a trivial thing as dance? But Nasir looked more happy than he had seen before and he was a stupid fool in love, so it was all okay. He would deal with the consequences later.

Nasir walked up to him and offered him his hand. He frowned.

"Dance with me?"

"Uh, I don't think-"

"Oh, come on, Agron. You can't just sit there all night."

"What about all those guys I saw hitting on you? They'd like a dance."

Nasir took the bottle off Agron's hand and placed it on the counter. "Well, I'm not going home with none of them, am I? Nope, you're taking me home and we should dance, just to make it official." He pulled Agron to his feet and started to drag him to the dance floor.

"Nasir, this is not a good idea."

"One song, Agron. Just one song. Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?"

\----***----

Oh, I think that having your boss' son, shirtless, straddling your lap on the backseat of the car, kissing you stupid and with one hand shoved inside your pants can be considered the 'worst that could happen'. If not, well, it was pretty close. Hell, it was probably one stop before the worst.

But Nasir was warm and horny on top of him and Agron couldn't find his senses even if they hit him in the head. He moved his hips against the younger man's hand and scratched his scalp, grabbing his hair, deepening the kiss. Nasir moaned and squirmed on his lap, hand gripping Agron harder.

Agron moved, turning to lay Nasir on the seat, pressing him down with his won body. It was awkward because of the little space they had, but, _Oh, goddamn_ , it was good. He moved against Nasir, loving the little man's gasps and whines. 

Nasir was demanding in his passion, always pressing for more, touching every part of Agron he could reach, kissing him like he was making a statement. 

Without stopping his thrusts, Agron started to kiss Nasir's neck and chest, stopping at his nipples. Nasir almost came right then and there, gasping loud and arching his back. Agron loved to see that. He wanted more.

Soon, Nasir was whining and trashing underneath him, but the bodyguard was relentless. He wanted to see Nasir come undone, and know he had done that. Nasir pulled him down for a kiss, whispering sweet words against his lips, words Agron didn't dare to register. He started to move faster, knowing they were both too close.

When Nasir came, Agron opened his eyes just to see his face. He wanted to keep that sight in his memory forever. 

Nasir was getting down of his high and Agron finally let go, throwing his head back and making a sound that he later hoped wasn't much embarassing.

When he looked down at Nasir, the guy was still breathing hard, eyes closed, a lazy smile on his lips (red lips, kissable lips). He pulled Agron down for slow and sweet kisses, the hurry and desperation gone. 

Agron pulled back when he noticed Nasir was saying something. 

"What was it?"

"We are so fucked. _I_ am so fucked!"

"Regretting already?" He kept the tone light, afraid to know the truth.

"Shut up. How can I regret something I wanted for so long?" Nasir nuzzled Agron's face and neck. "You make no sense."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm a terrible liar, I won't keep this secret for long. I'll blush everytime I get in this car and I'll end up giggling like a schoolgirl if you get too close." The younger man exhaled. "Not to mention that it'll be almost impossible to keep my hands to myself now..."

Agron started to laugh. And kiss Nasir. And laugh some more. He had no hopes that he'd still have his job in the morning and that alone would eliminate two of Nasir's problems. 

He wouldn't trouble Nasir with this, though. The consequences would come later and he'd deal with them later.

"Come on, Little Man. Let's take you home. You look like you could use a good sleep." Agron closed his pants and found Nasir's shirt.

Nasir nodded and chuckled. "If I sleep in the car, don't wake me up." He sat up to put on his shirt and tried to fix the mess that was his hair.

"Should I carry you to your bed, then?"

"Hmm, yes. Definitely."

They shared one last kiss before moving to the front seats. Nasir fell asleep in their way home and Agron saved his peaceful expression in his mind. Memories would be the only things that he would be able to keep. In the morning, he was sure he would be unemployed. A lovesick, almost broke, unemployed fool. But those were morning problems. In the night, all that mattered was that he was happy.


End file.
